Mi princesa de Porcelana
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: El era la Avaricia hecha hombre, pero su mayor tesoro nunca estuvo bañado en oro y plata.


**Notas: ni vocaloid ni la saga de los pecados capitales me pertenecen, son obra de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Aclaración: abarca durante los sucesos del Juicio de corrupción, La decisión de Némesis y La chica del jardín en miniatura.**

 **Advertencias: incesto (insinuación, más no real u-u si conocen "la verdad" detrás de "Michelle", entenderán).**

 **Nombres usados: Galleriam Marlon (Kaito), Michelle Marlon (Miku)**

 **Mi princesa de Porcelana**

No había ser en el mundo que amara más que a su pequeña hija. Desde el día en que nació, se juro a si mismo amarla y protegerla por encima de todo, hasta de sí mismo y de su amplia fortuna. Su mayor tesoro, era, es y siempre seria Michelle. Su princesita casi hecha de porcelana.

Todo el mundo en aquel pueblo lo sabían, por ello no fue de extrañar que el comportamiento del juez se volviera repentinamente más errático luego de aquel fatídico accidente que condeno a la joven y a su madre.

Fue un duro golpe pero, Galleriam Marlon era feliz. Por qué, se preguntaran? Simple, tenía a Michelle a su lado. Estaba incapacitada de poder salir y caminar, pero él era positivo y eso no lo desalentaba. Solo era un simple y mínimo detalle que pronto arreglaría.

El plan a seguir era largo y difícil, pero las ansias por cumplir su más anhelado deseo superaban cualquier límite nunca antes visto. Ma había tenido razón al confiarle tan complicada misión. El contenedor actual de la Avaricia era sumamente perspicaz y cruel, pero al mismo tiempo aquel amor ciego que solo los padres pueden dar lo tenían atado a una esperanza infantil pero ardua por la cual estaba dispuesto a dar lo que sea necesario.

Le gustaba el dinero, pero más que nada lo NECESITABA. Michelle merecía solo lo mejor para compensar su incapacidad, aunque solo fuera un poco. Su más grande tesoro era solo ella.

La llenaba de hermosos regalos cada día, incluso en ocasiones, cuando la suerte estaba de su lado lograba conseguirle otros "contenedores" para que la acompañaran, aunque el juez parecía ajeno al hecho de que ella también formaba parte de ellos.

A sus ojos eso era totalmente absurdo. Ella solo era su linda e inocente niña, cualquiera que insinuara lo contario…terminaría en la guillotina.

Tanto sirvientes como colegas lo tenían muy presentes, aterrados de lo que pasaba al juez, mientras la maga simplemente disfrutaba de este nuevo desarrollo desde las sombras.

Y "Michelle"…? Bueno, ella solo se dedicaba a disfrutar aquel pequeño mundo en el que consistía esa nueva vida, junto al hombre que llamaba "padre" y que a ella, le llamaba "hija". Nunca se puso a pensar sobre lo irreal de la situación, sobre lo ilógico que se había tornado ese desesperado amor paternal ni sobre las acciones borrosas que aquel hombre ejercía sobre el mundo que ella desconocía.

Si él le decía que conocer el mundo exterior no era necesario y solo le traería peligro, ella le creería. El era su padre, no? Podía confiar ciegamente en el.

_Princesa! Papá regresó!-escucho la alegre voz del adulto acercarse.

Una tenue sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica de cabellos verdosos mientras el juez se adentraba con cajas llenas de objetos brillantes, coloridos y llenos de moños. Ella no comprendía del todo cual era el motivo detrás de tanta emoción por algo así, pero le alegraba verlo de buen humor.

A veces pensaba que el rostro de su padre se perdía en un tono azul, oscuro y triste cuando miraba la ventana, pero apenas le mostraba todo lo que le había traído y compartían unos ratos juntos, era como si su rostro se iluminara por completo, casi como si de un niño se tratara.

_Te traje muchos vestidos! Una señorita tan linda como tú no debería usar la misma ropa todo los días!-comento mientras le enseñaba unas prendas de un tono verde manzana con cintas y moños negros-…aww! Ya quiero verte con todos estos…-hablo con tono ilusionado acomodando las prendas una tras otras.

Para ser un hombre, habría que admitir que tenía muy buen gusto en vestidos.

 __Todos me gustan._

_Me alegra saberlo. Te veras hermosa con todos ellos…-sonríe para luego sonrojarse de golpe-a-aunque claro, tu ya eres bonita así….-frunce el ceño repentinamente-deberé cuidarte mas…esto me pone celoso…

Quien intentara apartarlo de su hija, estaría condenado.

_ _jeje…yo solo quiero estar junto a mi padre._

_eso me parece bien-sonrió, recuperando su humor mientras se le acercaba, tomándola con delicadeza para luego acomodarse en un sofá cercano y sentarla a ella en sus piernas. Lo hacía tan suave, que casi parecía que temiera romperla-papá no podría vivir sin Michelle….-susurro con un tonto melancólico.

Como si estuviera recordando algo triste, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por una sonrisa amable, al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus dedos un cepillo de plata.

Ella se emociono ante ese apto. Era hora de su momento más divertido.

Con un gesto suave, como si entre sus dedos bailaran unos delicados pétalos, tomo un mechón de aquellos cabellos que tanto le recordaban a los suyos propios y comenzó a deslizar con su mano libre los dientes del cepillo.

El movimiento estaba lleno de parsimonia y calma. No había ni el más mínimo nudo; aunque aquello no sorprendía a la joven. Su padre se dedicaba a peinarla cada mañana y cada tarde; una rutina bañada en un silencioso pero ameno sentimiento paternal.

Se perdían en un tiempo que no corría mientras la acción continuaba por varios minutos, ignorando por completo la existencia del mundo. No había juicios, ni sobornos, ni contenedores ni voces. Solo estaban ellos dos, en una hermosa eternidad de paz.

Siempre deseaban que aquello nunca terminara. Si fuera por ellos, probablemente querrían quedarse así por el resto de la eternidad.

_Michelle…-sintió un suspiro en su oído por parte del adulto, al mismo tiempo que sus manos dejan de peinarla, para abrazarla con fuerza en lo que el cepillo caía.

Ella se estremeció, a la vez que sentía como nuevamente mas lagrimas goteaban hasta su hombro, rompiéndola por dentro.

Nunca comprendía porque, pero en ocasiones actos así terminaban con el juez tembloroso y sollozante, susurrando disculpas y suplicándole que jamás le dejara.

Ella obviamente era incapaz de entender el significado de tales palabras, pero aun así deseaba profundamente poder calmarlo y cumplirlo. De verdad lo amaba…porque motivo estaría molesta con él? Porque se alejaría de su lado?

No entendía.

_ _Yo no me iré…lo prometo…._

El adulto pareció reaccionar al oírla, y sonrió complacido. Era egoísta y quizás hasta cruel, pero no podía negarlo. Era un cobarde que se vendería al mejor postor, que era capaz de dejar libre al monstruo más horripilante pero que sin duda se quebraría por completo si su amada hija no estaba a su lado.

Mientras tuviera a Michelle nunca temería. Mientras estuvieran juntos, siempre existiría la esperanza de un futuro mejor para ella, donde ambos obtendrían su final feliz.

_si…papá lo sabe…-murmura secándose las mejillas, perdiéndose en su mente por un instante en lo que inspeccionaba aquella habitación. Estaba tan cerca de cumplir su ambición.

Solo unos pocos pecados mas, y salvaría a su querida hija de seguir postrada.

_Papá te ama mucho, lo sabes cierto…?-pregunto de repente, casi como si un nudo le impidiera pensar con claridad. Pensar en lo que pasaría después por algún motivo le ponía de nervios.

La menor sonrió y asintió con inocencia.

_ _También amo a mi padre…mucho, mucho…._

Galleriam se mordió los labios por un instante, considerando entre seguir hablando o no, pero no se detuvo.

_aun…aun si papá ha hechos cosas…no muy buenas….?

Ya no le importaba arriesgarse a recibir una respuesta que pudiera romperle el corazón. No le afectaba el hecho de ser profundamente odiado por prácticamente todo el pueblo, pero si su hija lo rechazaba seguramente era capaz de morir.

Un mundo sin ella, era inaceptable.

La "chica" de cabellos verdosos guardo silencio unos cortos segundos, como si lo pensara, pero en el fondo realmente no dudaba de él. Simplemente que no comprendía los conceptos tan simples como "lo bueno" y "lo malo".

Pero algo si lo tenía claro. Amaba a ese avaricioso y cruel juez por encima de todo. Todo lo que aprendía de él, era voz y ley.

Sonrió y lentamente poso sus delicadas manos sobre las del adulto, sorprendiéndolo un poco mientras al fin respondía.

_ _Yo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre…_

Simple y directo. No necesitaba conocer detalles ni comprender nada, ese era su único y más sincero deseo. Estar siempre a su lado y sonreír felices. Que mas podría desear alguien como ella…?

El juez por su parte simplemente sonrió y la estrecho mas entre sus brazos, como si temiera perderla.

A su pequeña. Su linda princesa de porcelana.

_Yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre…-susurro con todo el amor que le tenía, ilusionado de solo pensarlo.

El sin duda era la avaricia personificada, no debería existir cosa que disfrutara más que el dinero, sin embargo, su mayor tesoro no estaba bañado en oro, sus riquezas no eran disfrutadas en el y su mayor sueño no implicaba todo el dinero que pudiera existir.

_Mi pequeña…

Su princesa de porcelana.

_Papá te ama por encima de todo en este mundo…

A la única por quien estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo y por quien el mundo, aun tenía sentido. El único ser por el cual el dinero valía la pena ser recolectado, aun bajo trucos sucios.

 _ **Te amo…**_

 _ **Michelle…**_

Incluso si eso significaba que sería devorado por las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

 **Notas finales: espero les haya gustado. Y antes de que me anden reclamando, yo ya les avise de que pareja iba arriba :v quien avisa no es ladrón (¿?) y como dije, no es incesto real (¿?)**

 **Para mi ellos tienen sentido porque no hay duda de que "Michelle" si lo ama, mientras que Gallerian solo muestra su yo más amable y cariñoso a su lado, para nadie más.**

 **En fin! Review?**


End file.
